1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to manufacturing processes for the production of thin film printed circuits as used for the interconnection of semiconductor devices, integrated circuits (ICs) and the like and, more particularly, to a zero undercut etch process that eliminates restrictions on the thickness and width of a photo developed image that can be etch defined.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Multilayer ceramic (MLC) is one technology that is widely used for fabricating dielectric substrate carriers for integrated circuits, semiconductor devices and other electronic components. As the packaging of electronic circuits and components has become increasingly dense, the wiring patterns have become finer and finer. However, a problem in the control of cross-sectional dimensions of the metallization has been encountered with the manufacture of ever finer wiring patterns. Specifically, conventional processes of forming the wiring patterns results in an undercut of the metallization, resulting in a significant decrease in the desired cross-sectional dimensions. One approach to a solution to this problem has been to form the wiring patterns "oversized" to compensate for the undercut. This has not been satisfactory as only an approximate dimension can be assured in the resulting wiring pattern.